


The Perfect Date

by shoot_to_thrill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Changing POV, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_to_thrill/pseuds/shoot_to_thrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Tony probably would have laughed if someone would have told him he would be tucked away in his work shop googling date ideas in NYC and trying to plan a romantic date night. Tony Stark, was partaking in a ritual known to the mundane world as Date Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my Stony Bingo 2015 'Date night' Square  
> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://shoot-to-thrill18.tumblr.com)
> 
> Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own but if you spot em, inbox my tumblr and I'll try to fix them

Years ago, Tony probably would have laughed if someone would have told him he would be tucked away in his work shop googling _date ideas in NYC_ and trying to plan a romantic date night. Tony Stark, was partaking in a ritual known to the mundane world as _Date Night_. Granted it was totally cliché and Barton suggesting it should have been a red flag from the start, but Tony actually enjoyed it. He was dating Captain America for God’s sake and that wasn’t an opportunity he was about to throw away over a few lousy clichés.

Thus, the first Saturday of every month was dubbed Date Night – pending a certain lack of alien attacks or would-be villain debuts. Unfortunately for him, Tony was a lot worse at planning these things than Steve was. As far as Tony was concerned, Steve was a lot harder to please too. Nonetheless, the genius was determined to find something that was simultaneously: not a showboat of his wealth- Steve didn’t like that, romantic- Steve was seriously a sap for that kind of stuff, and actually enjoyable- because Steve could always tell when Tony was bored out of his mind and though he appreciated the thought behind him taking him to art museums he insisted that they both enjoy date night.

Thankfully though, something mentioned fleetingly on one of the articles he had pulled up caught his eye. “Perfect.”

* * *

 

“Tony, where the hell are we going?” Steve asked for what he could only assume to be the fifteenth time yet. They had been driving for a while and were now crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. “You’re taking me to Brooklyn?” He couldn’t help but be confused. He had thought their dinner, albeit not the best of date night locations but still pretty good, was their date but Tony was quick to assure him that date night was not yet over.

Tony merely smiled to himself and kept on driving. The super soldier sighed and pressed his face to the window, staring out into the lights of the city as they drove, trying to figure out where on earth Tony could be taking him. When they pulled up to a carousel down by the water, all glittering lights and spinning horses, all Steve could manage was a soft “Oh”.

As he stepped out of the car he broke into a wide smile. “You know, they built a carousel like this down here when I was just a kid.” He said circling the car to lean into Tony’s side as he took the billionaire’s hand.

“One and the same.”

Steve felt his eyes go even wider as he looked to the other man in bewilderment. “Seriously? Its still up and running?” He was resisting the urge to sprint across the pavement towards it.

He felt Tony squeeze his hand. “Yup. And for tonight it’s all ours. Technically, they close at 7 but as it turns out they’re pretty willing to make an exception for Captain America.”

* * *

 

As they settled into the wooden sleigh of the carousel, Tony settled himself into Steve’s side and as they began to move, leaned his head against the captain’s shoulder. He watched as the world around them spun until it was a soft blur of lights and shadows.

“Thank you, Tony. This is amazing.” The words from beside him puled him out of his minor trance and he lifted his head to face Steve with a small smile.

Years ago, Tony probably would have laughed if someone would have told him he would get honest-to-god butterflies in his stomach when someone kissed him. But years ago, Tony Stark never knew he’d ever have Steve Rogers for a boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The [carousel](http://janescarousel.com) is an actual attraction you can visit!


End file.
